Will Harris
Brother of Luke Harris and former love interest of Miss Chalis and former boyfriend of Josie Buxum. Early Life Born in Portsmouth along with his younger brother Luke Harris. He loves his father and works alongside him as a fisherman and working on boats and shows he has skills in manual labour. However Will decides he needs to move and make his life for his own scrabbling with his father and he begins to move in Grasmere Valley. Later on it is revealed his brother murdered someone so he can not lose a girlfriend and he is placed in prison where while in prison he became a Christian. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 He comes to Largas to work as a mechanic at the gas station. He soon meets Miss Chalis who is interested about his family and asks questions under the pre-text of being a family historian. He is very much thrilled by this and he soon finds himself falling in love with her. However it turns out that she only wants information from him to track down the person who murdered her father which turns out to be his father. Volume 18 Will and his good friend Jack Etheridge are working together at the gas station which has recently been done up due to Mariath Le Briosse £62 Million donation to the town for improvements, when Josie Buxum marches to see Will. Jack is pushed to the floor by Josie and can't believe Will used to date her. Jack is more shocked however when she reveals she is getting married due to her large size and rude manner and he faints. Josie is engaged to Mercuito Fantelli and Josie demands Will he ex to organise, and for him and the town to pay for her entire wedding which is to take place in the town. Will tries to say no but due to Josie being such a force to be reckoned with he agrees. Jack is in disbelief when he finds out Will agreed and more so when he is off to sort things out now as she is already texting him as soon as they left to get a move on. Josie thunders into Tracy Woods's and Sal Woods's house with Liam Buxum and Will Harris whom had been looking to hire people to be her friends for the wedding as she hardly any of her own. Josie had wanted five of the fattest bridesmaids in town so that they would make her look skinnier then in reality. Josie wants Tracy as one of her bridesmaid. Sal defends his wife and Tracy does not want to be one but regardless Josie decides to effectively kidnap Tracy with Liam and Will taking her away in order to get her own bridesmaids dress and is thrown in the back of a trailer with Dina Obed, Ms Izodel, Sue Latterbin, Marge. When Mark Herman tries to get his birthday party sorted it is the same day as Josie's wedding causing for no one including Will be able to go to Mark's party as they are forced to go to Josie's wedding. Will who is fed up with what Josie has done to the town with Mark decide to spearhead the plan to ultimately ruin Josie's big day. The day arrived and Josie walked down the aisle with her bridesmaids behind her. However Ms Izodel beginning the plot pushed Josie onto the floor rolling up with the carpet all the way to the altar. She demands for someone to pull her up to which she then is caught in an argument of technicalities with Nanny Prescot and Sheldon Monk. Will then appears and demands for Josie to pay for the wedding and everything if she wanted to be lifted back up. She refuses and the town declare how much they can't stand her. She tries to get up with the carpet but ends up hitting Rae Rae Chin who has the cake he and Aunt Gretta Bates made and it ends up going into her face.The town who are onto plan B, laugh as she can't resist eating the cake. She then gets up but is pelted with basketballs covered in red paint by TJ, Serena, Mark and Reuben. This is followed by a bull belonging to Farmer Roger going after Josie much to her horror. She is lifted up in the air twice, with the second time her falling into the Tuba. Will once again asks for her to pay for everything. She refuses at first but in the end relents after Will gives her a piece of his mind. He then blows the Tuba causing for her to go flying out and rolling to Mercuito feet. She commands to continue with the wedding but during talking to Will she revealed she wanted the town to pay because she said her father did not have a lot of money and didn't want to burden him or herself. Mercuito hearing this and only wanting her money, declares the marriage is off leaving Josie devastated and humiliated. The town however pay no attention to her and even her brother leaves her to it as she cries while Kenny Bando and Carol, the relationship she tried to break up for her purpose decide to not waste the moment upon the pastor Gary Robinson's advise and get married. When Josie Buxum tries in vain to sue everyone involved in her wedding's demise to Judge Jackie, Josie mentions the whole story and not leaving out she tried to force Will her ex boyfriend to organise and pay with the town her wedding as long as many other incidents with her and then complaining about how she was treated thinking Judge Jackie will rule in her favour because who she is. Judge Jackie not knowing who Josie already can't stand her, doesn't like the fact she tried to bribe her and has sympathy with Will and Grasmere Valley who had to endure her to which then she calls for Josie case to not go further. Volume 19 Will's brother, Luke comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live.